


20/20

by stephen10969kang



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen10969kang/pseuds/stephen10969kang





	20/20

演唱會結束後，兩個人跌跌撞撞摔進休息室，他們兩個謝幕最久，等進休息室等時候已經空無一人了，演唱會結束是身心最亢奮的時候，如果還有餘裕，他們會在唱完後來一發，讓身體跟心靈的壓力都能夠暢快宣洩。

「嗯⋯toru ⋯」森內貴寬被壓在休息室的桌子上深吻，山下亨一手扶著他的後腦勺怕他撞到，但是跟這細心相反的是嘴上的粗暴，舌頭狠狠搜刮著口腔黏膜，捉住森內的小舌翻攪著，同時刺激著上顎跟牙根，森內貴寬覺得自己的嘴巴已經開始麻了，津液不受控制的從嘴角溢出。

森內拍了拍身上的人，山下亨鬆開被蹂躪的紅腫的雙唇，轉而輕輕舔拭著，「貴寬⋯你硬了。」toru低沈的嗓音有濃濃的情慾，他用自己也早就硬起來的勃起蹭了蹭對方的，隔著布料摩擦的感覺像隔靴搔癢，卻又正好的撩撥到身下的人。

「哈⋯你還不是一樣⋯」taka喘著氣說著，兩個人卻誰也沒有要去扯下褲子的意思，挺著胯隔著粗硬的牛仔褲互相磨蹭著硬挺，雙手忙著愛撫著對方的敏感點，toru的手從側腰一路滑上去沿著乳暈打轉，時而輕捏著中間的紅櫻，taka也沒閒著，手纏繞上他的背，撫摸toru的肩胛骨，性感帶被刺激到的兩個人情緒越來越激動，下身挺動動速度也越來越快。

「等、等等⋯」taka突然停下動作坐了起來，「回酒店做⋯別在這、這裡做背會痛⋯」

眼看就要開幹的情勢，taka連忙喊了煞車，每次休息室的桌子都害他隔天背直不起來，想到明天還要唱一場，他不敢這麼冒險。

Toru自然也捨不得自己的情人受苦，親了親他的額頭跟嘴角，接著把他從桌子上抱了下來，兩個人都還硬著呢，toru從休息室的椅子上抓了件大衣把taka從頭到腳裹的緊緊的，自己也套好衣服，兩個人匆匆的趕回酒店。

刷卡，進房一氣呵成，兩個人脫著外套纏綿接吻 腳步蹌踉的走到床邊，taka一個用力把toru推到床緣坐著，自己打開腿跨了上去，急吼吼的把衣物脫掉，露出從剛剛就一直挺著的乳頭跟下身，一手勾開山下亨的褲頭，把勃發已久的巨大釋放出來。

好久沒看到情人這麼主動了，toru心想，平常的taka是享受派的，估計是前一些巡演時間密集，每一場下來都累得只有愛撫就匆匆結束，沒能好好滿足對方，今天看他那麼主動，不如就好好餵飽他。

「今天特別想要？嗯？」toru戲謔的笑著，手指沿著taka的大腿內側來回輕撫著，帶著繭的手指摸著內側細緻的皮膚，酥麻的感覺引起身上人一陣顫慄，克制不住的呻吟從喉頭衝了出來。

「嗯⋯啊⋯想要、今天特別想要⋯」森內貴寬不自覺的開始輕輕晃著腰，山下亨看著眼前情色的景象，他明白為什麼常常會有人說taka很性感，而且還是越來越性感，以前明明還是一臉五好少年的乖乖牌，但這幾年卻有越變越妖的趨勢。

「亨、快點⋯裡面癢⋯想要舒服⋯」森內貴寬快被山下亨給氣死，自己都快被他撩的忍不住了卻看情人不斷的在走神，到底是自己魅力不足還是什麼原因竟然可以走神？難道前陣子都沒什麼做是因為厭倦自己了嗎？還是他其實有別人了？他知道他的男人行情一直都很好，常常有人倒貼，口袋裡也常常翻到別的女生偷塞的電話號碼，他越想越不安，決定他使出渾身解數要來勾引眼前的情人。

「貴寬⋯舔濕。」山下亨把兩隻手指伸到taka的嘴邊，taka顫抖的伸出鮮紅的舌尖，輕輕舔著兩支指頭併攏時前端的指縫，然後一口含了進去，前後擺動著頭部模擬著口交的動作，舌頭從頂端一路舔到指根，把指節舔的滋滋作響，也不忘了隨時吸吮一下，把好好的手指舔的像真的含著情人的分身一樣。

山下亨看到眼前色情到不行的景象，又讓自己更硬了幾分，他眼神暗了下來，從森內口中抽出手指，抽出時還看見鮮紅的舌尖跟連接著的銀絲，他掐著森內的下巴跟他接吻，一手繞到後面沿著入口打轉。

情動的穴口一下下的收縮著，像要把山下亨的指尖給吸進去，有點久沒做了，小穴已經恢復到開苞前的緊緻，怕傷到情人的身體，toru擴張的動作很輕，微微探入一節指頭又伸了出來。

「亨⋯嗯、快點⋯」森內貴寬抵著山下亨的額頭，這樣不緊不慢的速度對他而言根本就是折磨，山下亨聽到後，一個用力把整隻指頭頂到最深。

「嗯啊！對、裡面⋯就是那裡⋯」感覺到對方輕車熟路的摸到自己體內的敏感點，狠狠按了一下，這一下的刺激太突然，前端流出透明的前液，內壁也開始分泌腸液來潤滑，手指抽插了幾下，看著差不多可以了，山下亨多加了幾隻手指進去，森內敏感的內壁被靈活的手指按摩的很舒服，他把頭靠在情人的肩膀上，把所有淫聲浪語都送到山下亨的耳邊。

「這麼舒服？我看你就要被手指操射了吧？」山下亨笑著，把埋在對方體內的手指併攏往上頂一頂，不出此外聽見耳邊傳來粘膩的叫聲，這傢伙是怎麼了，山下亨心想，他今天是不是故意在勾引自己？雖然這樣也不錯，但是為什麼會突然這樣？

山下亨抽出手指，感受那張小嘴還戀戀不捨的吸著自己的指尖，他換上自己已經漲到極致的巨大，頂在在穴口遲遲不肯進入。

「嗯⋯你進來啊、亨、進來操我⋯」森內快哭了，不知道為什麼今天他這麼有耐心，換作平常早就把自己幹翻了，難道先前自己預想是真的？他真的有別人了？所以才對自己這麼敷衍？

「貴寬⋯你今天怎麼了？」抬頭對上情人的眼睛，發現那雙好看的眼睛竟然泛著淚，那個表情怎麼看都不像舒服的哭出來的臉，倒是掛滿了委屈與不安。

「沒事⋯我自己有病，哈哈。」迅速抬手抹掉眼淚，森內把頭重新埋進山下亨的頸窩，他不想被看到他現在脆弱的樣子，但腦袋裡已經止不住的開始細數最近山下亨的行為⋯好幾個禮拜沒跟他一起吃頓飯、休息日也都跟別人廝混在一起、不是出去玩就是去派對，把自己一個人留下，也只有今天一起謝幕、加上這些日子想要做愛卻都只有點到為止⋯不行，他不能再想下去了，雖然知道兩個大男人談戀愛粗糙了點，不用時時刻刻哄著，但畢竟在交往，在被冷落了這麼久之後，就算是用鐵打的也是會寂寞，他閉起雙眼，晃了晃腰，無聲的催促山下亨快點進來，希望用快感沖掉這些負面情緒。

山下亨覺得很奇怪，但是看到身上人不想說，他也不想去強迫，他親了親森內的耳朵，慢慢的把自己的粗長推了進去，進到底時兩人發出一聲舒服的嘆息，他們真的很久沒做了，如此熟悉的感覺，身體還是一樣契合，突然山下亨聽見埋在自己頸窩的情人輕輕在哼著什麼。

「⋯Now I can see，Exactly who you are pretending，We used to be alright don't lie⋯」

山下亨仔細聽，發現是這次的專輯裡頭的歌，接著就感覺到森內貴寬的手跟演唱會時的動作一樣，沿著自己的脖子一路慢慢滑到胸前。

「⋯Cause now I can see，That you were never honest with me，I will never let you back into my life⋯」

森內修長的手指又滑到了兩人的交合處，摸上莖身的根部，在上頭來回撫摸著。

「⋯可以了，動吧。」森內貴寬說，聲音微微顫抖，帶著點哭腔，但又死命壓著不想被發現。

感受內壁一口一口的在吸吮著自己的粗大，山下亨已經快忍不住了，看著今天不知道怎麼了的情人又埋回自己的頸窩，他開始一下一下的用力往上頂，這個體位進的特別深，每一下都深深的釘進了森內貴寬的心裡。

內壁狠狠咬著闖入的粗長，微微痙攣著刺激著柱身，感受肉刃用力剖開自己的媚肉，狠狠頂上前列腺，就算在心情這樣不安的狀況下，身體還是對山下亨這麼誠實啊！森內貴寬痛苦的想，要是沒有了他自己該怎麼辦，後頭的進攻像狂風暴雨一樣的襲來，頂的自己呻吟連連，他多希望就這樣把那些胡思亂想忘掉，但是他卻都還記的清清楚楚。

「嗯啊、要、要射了⋯啊！」被頂到一直流水的前端被山下亨一把抓住狠狠嚕動，森內貴寬腦袋發麻，忍不住尖叫著射了出來，在兩人的小腹上留下一片白濁，森內射過之後脫力的倒在山下亨身上，他現在只想要多抱著他一點，之後怎麼樣他都不在意了。

山下亨把森內貴寬放躺在床上，拉一個柔軟的枕頭墊在他的頭跟腰後，希望讓他舒服一點，今天他真的太奇怪了，行為這麼反常，到底發生了什麼事。

「貴寬，你到底怎麼了。」山下亨覺得事情好像有點嚴重，今天一定要問清楚才行。

「山下亨，如果⋯如果你有別人了，跟我講一下就好，沒關係的，我自己會走⋯」森內抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，他不敢去看眼前情人的表情，聽到這番話他是會開心嗎？還是捨不得自己呢？

他話雖然說的輕鬆，但其實一下下都割著自己的心，他曾經以為自己能夠很豁達，但現在哭的最慘的卻是自己。

「⋯什麼別人？我沒有其他人啊？」山下亨聽到這些話皺起了眉頭，原來他給情人的感覺是如此沒有安全感嗎⋯看著眼前的人哭成了淚人兒，他實在是心疼到不行，一方面又氣自己為什麼沒有早一點發現。

「如果厭倦我了沒關係⋯先講就好⋯讓我有點準備⋯哈哈⋯」森內貴寬覺得自己的溫柔最多只能到這裡了，他曾經以為自己能夠瀟灑的走，但現在發現他只希望對方沒有自己也能幸福。

山下亨沒等他說完就緊緊抱住對方，原來剛剛他一直都是懷著這樣不安的情緒在跟自己做愛，山下亨又心疼又自責，想到剛剛情人反常的反應，還有剛剛突然哼起來的歌⋯是多不安才會在上床時想到那樣的句子⋯

山下亨疼惜的吻著森內貴寬的眼睛，把掉個不停的眼淚吻去，他要怎麼彌補才能讓他的小主唱安心下來，自己讓他這麼不安又寂寞，真是一個不合格的情人啊⋯

「貴寬，看著我。」山下亨手摸著情人的頭髮，叫他睜開眼睛看著自己，「我只愛你，沒有別人，不要亂想了，好嗎？」

山下亨看著森內泛紅的眼角，睫毛被淚水打濕，自己的疏於陪伴竟然讓情人如此擔心，仔細想了想自己近幾個禮拜的動向，自己真的是冷落他了，他們多久沒坐下來好好吃頓飯了？想到他每次都會做自己愛吃的東西，守在桌邊用期盼的眼神看著自己把盤子清空，他們好像很久沒有這個樣子了，雖然每次出去他也都笑著目送自己出門，但他是不是也很想自己留在身邊陪伴他呢？情人無聲的體貼被自己一次一次的濫用，到後來變得好像理所當然，自己想起來都覺得糟糕透頂。

「對不起，貴寬，我以後會多陪你⋯不會有下一次了⋯」山下亨自責的說，他再吻上森內的嘴唇，吻裡面包含著深深歉意跟不捨。

「我愛你。」

再聽到這三個字的同時森內的眼淚又再次潰堤了，也不是說自己太軟弱，他本來就愛哭，但在這三個字的重擊下實在是忍不住，是啊，我愛你，我真的好愛你啊，如果沒有你，我該怎麼辦呢？

「我不是女人，不用哄成這樣⋯」森內貴寬笑了起來，心裡暖暖的，得到承諾的踏實感讓剛剛的不安雲消霧散，他緊緊擁著情人寬厚的背，像要把他揉進身體裡似的。

看著眼前的情人破涕為笑，他又忍不住吻住他的唇，輕舔他的唇瓣把舌頭送了進去。

「繼續嗎？」森內貴寬問著，想到只有自己射了，情人還沒射呢，雙腳就主動環上山下亨，蹭了蹭他的後腰。

山下亨被這個充滿性暗示的動作撩了起來，這次他的動作很輕柔，誤會解開後的性愛讓兩個人都饜足，火熱的性器一下一下的進入到森內貴寬的身體裡，感受那敏感的內壁隨著自己的抽送絞緊又戀戀不捨的纏上，耳邊充斥著情人又軟又甜的哼聲，肌膚因為情潮泛起了淡淡的粉紅色，好看的眉頭微微蹙起成受一波波襲來的快感，性感的讓埋在他身體裡的性器又硬了幾分。

「嗯⋯toru⋯我愛你⋯嗯⋯」緊緻的雍道被溫柔的抽插弄的非常舒服，但是不夠，森內貴寬心想，不夠，他想要再快一點。

「to、toru ⋯」森內開口叫他，聲音微微顫抖著。

「怎麼了？弄疼你了嗎？」山下亨停下動作，深怕的動作剛剛弄疼了情人。

「快⋯」「嗯？你說什麼？」

含糊的音節從被蹂躪成血紅色的嘴唇中吐了出來，山下亨沒聽清楚，俯下身想要聽的更仔細一點。

「還要快一點⋯」

森內微微濕潤的眼睛盯眼前的情人，眼睛泛紅，下一秒就自暴自棄的舉起手遮住雙眼，太羞恥了，自己講出這種話太羞恥了。

山下亨看著森內害羞的樣子玩心大發，把遮住眼睛的手臂拉到兩側壓制住，低沈性感的嗓音從上頭響起。

「害羞了？嗯？」感覺內壁狠狠的絞緊了一下，爽的他喘了口氣壓住想抽插的動作，「那你還記得剛剛自己講了什麼嗎？」

「什、什麼？」森內貴寬已經開始難耐的扭起了腰，一直杵著不動的感覺太難受了，裡面又麻又癢，好想要他趕快動起來。

「你好像說你裡面癢，叫我快來操你？是嗎？」山下亨勾著嘴笑著，「你在講一次就讓你舒服。」說著還把粗大微微抽出又用力的頂了進去。

「啊——！」剛剛那一下不偏不倚的頂在自己的敏感點上，一陣電流竄過全身，分身也跳了跳，流出了前液，感覺後面的那根粗大又不動了，森內貴寬內心不斷的在面子跟情慾之間掙扎。

「不說嗎？不說就沒有囉？」山下亨邊說邊作勢要抽出去，好像真的不做了一樣。

「操⋯」「嗯？」

「⋯裡、裡面好癢⋯快來操我———啊！」他最後屈服在快感之下，說話時眼睛死死的閉著，耳尖止不住的泛紅，話語一落，瞬間就被扣住了腰，粗長的性器在裡頭瘋狂的抽送了起來，每一下都頂在讓自己欲仙欲死的那個點上，自己的內壁止不住的痙攣著纏上入侵的硬物，他想要身手嚕已經硬到不行的分身，卻被緊緊的扣住手腕。

「這次用後面射。」

「啊啊啊、太、太快了⋯嗯⋯」森內貴寬在密集的頂弄下哭叫了出來，這次他不是難過的掉淚，是被操爽的哭了出來。

山下亨感覺自己的性器被吸吮的爽到不行，ㄧ往外抽出就依依不捨的挽留，腸液跟先前的潤滑快速的抽插下在穴口被打成了泡沫，襯著被翻出的豔紅媚肉，視覺上的衝擊讓他更加興奮。

他把情人的兩隻手高舉過頭用一隻手壓制住，空出來的手沿著森內的腰側向上撫摸，掐住被冷落許久的乳頭揉捏著，前列腺跟敏感點同時被刺激的森內已經做不出多餘的反應了，只能張著嘴喘氣任由身上的人動作。

「嗯啊啊不行了、哈啊、亨、山下亨啊——！」「貴寬⋯我愛你⋯。」

後穴收縮的頻率越來越頻繁，在講出了這句話後突然緊緊的吸住了自己的分身，應該是高潮了，但是前端抽搐了幾下之後卻什麼也沒射出來。

這是⋯⋯乾性射精？

山下亨驚訝的看著身下的人，後穴的痙攣還在繼續，這次的高潮強烈而綿長，山下亨瞬間沒有多餘的力氣再思考，快速在裡頭抽插了數十下後也射進了森內貴寬的體內。

從強烈的高潮中回神，森內貴寬大口喘著氣躺在床上，剛剛自己瞬間一點意識都沒有了，這次太爽了，好像還短暫的暈了過去。

山下亨拔出性器躺到森內身旁，他還沈浸在剛剛那場激烈的性愛裡，「你知道你剛剛沒有射嗎？」山下亨問，剛剛真的嚇了自己好大一跳，雖然早就聽聞有乾性射精，但沒想到會發生自家情人身上。

「我沒射？什麼意思？」森內狐疑的問，但是這次高潮特別爽，自己也很好奇為什麼。

「你原本應該要被我操射了，但是你沒有射精就高潮了。」山下亨看著情人的表情從懷疑變成驚訝再變成害羞，實在是太可愛了，他忍不住勾起嘴角笑了。

「多謝款待，我會再次光臨的。」他寵溺的親了下森內的額頭，一把把他摟進懷裡，「睡吧，明天還要再唱一場呢，我的小主唱。」

「⋯誰是你的小主唱⋯」經歷過激烈的床事，森內累得眼皮打架了，也沒腦筋去思考剛剛乾射跟幹射的事情，他窩在山下亨溫暖的懷裡，安穩的睡了過去。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
